Penebusan Dosa
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Ketika Jellal bertanya 'apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya', bagaimana cara Erza menjawab pertanyaan tersebut? sedangkan ia tahu Jellal hanya keras kepala seperti dirinya...


A/N: Cerita ini bersetting di tengah perjalanan menuju Hargeon, mereka bertemu Jellal di perjalanan, dan memutuskan ikut bergabung dengan tim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Erza kau terluka. Kau yakin akan ikut bertarung?" ucap Jellal khawatir.

"Aku baik-ba-"

Belum selesai ucapannya, Laxus segera memotong, "Jangan khawatirkan orang keras kepala ini."

"Siapa yang kau sebut keras kepala?" Erza membentak tak terima, dan dengan santai, Laxus menunjuk kearahnya.

Erza melihat ke armor yang ia pakai, dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Ya, ini pasti keras karena terbuat dari baja!" ucapnya dengan silau permusuhan pada Laxus.

"Terlalu lama dengan Natsu membuatmu tertular kebodohannya juga…" balas Laxus memutar bola matanya.

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh dan tidak keras kepala!"

"Memangnya harus disebut apa orang yang menahan serangan Jupiter seorang diri, selain bodoh dan keras kepala?" balas Laxus.

"Juga menahan 200 link sense," tambah Gray.

"Ah, saat Daimatou Enbu Erza-san juga melawan 100 monster. Hebat sekali, ya 'kan Charle?" ucap Wendi semangat.

Charle hanya mendengus dan berkomentar singkat, "Itulah yang namanya keras kepala."

"Mira-san juga bercerita kalau Erza-san berhasil mengalahkan Kyouka dari Tartaros, bahkan setelah kelima indranya diambil." Kali ini Juvia juga menambahkan tak mau kalah.

Setiap komentar yang keluar dari mereka hanya membuatnya malu, terlebih dihadapan Jellal. "Ok, Ok! Aku mengerti, aku memang keras kepala. Tapi bisakah kalian menyebut itu 'berani' dari pada 'bodoh'?" Erza menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan cemberut menghiasi bibirnya.

"Nah, kau dengar Fernandes? Selama anak ini bisa bergerak maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya," ucap Laxus mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Jellal hanya tersenyum mengetahui hal baru yang ia tidak tahu tentang Erza dan juga senang melihat keakraban anggota Fairy Tail.

"Memangnya salah siapa aku harus menahan 200 link sense itu?" keluh Erza, masih mempertahankan cemberut di wajahnya.

"Itu salahku, aku tahu. Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf dan tak akan melakukan itu lagi. Tapi salahmu juga kenapa mengambil jalan singkat. Lagipula aku tak berencana membunuh seluruh Magnolia, itu hanya gertakan." Melihat Erza yang belum juga menghentikan cemberutnya, Laxus mendesah pasrah dan menambahkan, "Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Mata Erza berbinar-binar dengan seringai. "Belikan aku strowberry cake setiap kali kau pulang dari misi."

"Huh? Kau yakin hanya itu?" Seringai Erza makin lebar, dan Laxus merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa diam.

"Pastikan itu terbaik dari tempat itu. Juga 10 cake untuk masing masing rajinsyuu..."

"Maksudmu 40?!"

.

.

.

"Nah Erza, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus dosaku?"

Sudah sekitar 10 menit sejak tim mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan. Tapi pernyataannya hanya membuat lawan bicaranya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Hn? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Mendengar percakapanmu dengan Laxus membuatkku berpikir... mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa memaafkanku," jelas Jellal.

"Jika aku katakan aku sudah memaafkanmu dan tak memerlukan apapun darimu... apa kau akan menerimanya?" Jellal hanya memalingkan muka, melihat responnya, Erza kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu apa yang bisa kau berikan?"

"Apapun! Bahkan nyawaku…" Tak ada keraguan dalam jawabannya, itu terlihat dari seberapa cepat ia menjawab.

"Hmm..." Gumam Erza santai memikirkan jawaban Jellal. "Dunia lebih membutuhkan nyawamu saat ini, daripada aku."

"Kau benar, dunia sangat menginginkan nyawaku... mereka ingin aku menghilang-"

"Salah, dunia ingin kau hidup, agar bisa kau selamatkan."

"…" Jellal hanya menunduk dan kembali memalingkan muka.

Erza hapal betul kebiasaan Jellal yang seperti ini, saat ia berbohong atau tidak setuju dengan sesuatu, ia akan berpaling dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mempuyai sebuah keinginan." Tiba-tiba Erza berseru, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia tahu, jika Jelllal telah berekspresi seperti itu, sulit bagi Erza menghiburnya kembali. Jellal hanya keras kepala seperti halnya dirinya.

"Keinginan?" Jellal muncul tertarik dan penasaran disaat yang bersamaan. Erza mengangkat bahu acuh, menanggapi rasa penasaran Jellal.

Tak mendapat tanggapan, Jellal kembali bertanya, "Apa keinginanmu? Aku berjanji akan memenuhinya."

"…"

"…"

"Akumenginginkanmu," Ucap Erza cepat dan sangat pelan.

"Huh, a-apa?" Tidak, Jellal tidak tuli atau tidak mendengar ucapan Erza yang sangat cepat dan pelan itu, hanya saja dia takut… salah dan merasa tak pantas.

"Lupakan oke?" Erza mendengus dan mulai berjalan kembali, kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jellal tersentak dan menyusulnya. "Jika… Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan! Apapun itu aku akan! Aku akan melindungimu, mengawasimu dari bahaya, dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Perintahkan apapun, dan aku akan melakukannya! Jadi…"

Erza menghentikan langkahnya, dan segera menyela, "Aku bukan mencari pengawal atau budak _,_ " Erza menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Jellal begitu bodoh tak mengerti maksudnya. Tidak, Erza mengerti, sangat mengerti jalan pikiran Jellal, itulah sebabnya ia sangat ingin mengebutnya bodoh. "Maaf, tapi aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan aku bisa melalukan segala sesuatu sendiri jadi aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Lalu-"

Erza berbalik, memandang Jellal dengan segala keseriusan didalamnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau… jujur akan perasaanmu, atau setidaknya… mencoba menerima apa yang aku rasakan untukmu. Itu saja…"

"Tapi-"

"Nah sudah kubilang, itu tak mungkin…!" Erza berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi, tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Jellal tersentak dan secara naluriah menahan tangan Erza. "Apa aku bisa? Apa aku pantas?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Aku tak akan meminta jika kau tidak memilikinya." Erza tak berbalik, takut jika ia melihat matanya…, sorot mata penolakan akan tercermin lagi darinya.

"Kenapa-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh! Berhentilah berbelit-belit, jika kau tidak mencintaiku katakan saja! Berhentilah menggunakan dosa masa lalu sebagai alasan." Bentak Erza frustasi.

Jellal membalikan tubuhnya, dan memelukanya tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mengerti Erza, aku meminta hukuman, tapi kau memberiku hadiah... hadiah yang sangat besar, hingga aku tak mampu, bahkan untuk membayangkannya."

"…"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tidak bisa berbohong, tapi sangat pandai membohongi diri sendiri. Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga, hingga aku tak sanggup menodaimu dengan keberadaanku. Aku mencintaimu ketingkat dimana hanya dengan melihatamu tersenyum dan baik-baik saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Ketingkat dimana aku mampu mengorbankan apapun untukmu, ketingkat dimana aku mampu merelakanmu dengan yang lain, jika ia bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada aku. Erza mencintaimu… selalu."

Hampir tak percaya apa yang ia dengar, tanpa sadar air mata meluncur dari pipinya, ia pun mengubur wajahnya di dada Jellal. "Semua yang kau katakan adalah apa yang aku rasakan, Jellal," bisiknya lembut di dadanya. "Jika seandainya kau benar-benar mempunyai seorang tunangan, aku akan ikut bahagia. Jika seandainya setelah ini kau pergi lagi, aku akan selalu menunggu, dan berharap melihat wajahmu lagi. Kau tak pernah tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kita memiliki percakapan sederhana, tanpa membahas dark guild, atau peperangan. Melihatmu -walaupun hanya sebentar- setelah sekian lama dan baik-baik saja membuatku bahagia, Jellal. Kau… bodoh jika tidak menyadarinya!"

"Erza…" Jellal menariknya menjauh dari dadanya, memberinya tampilan lebih baik untuk melihat wajahnya. "Kau menangis Erza," Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, kemudian mengelus pipinya sayang. "Apa aku menyakitimu lagi, Erza?"

"Bodoh."

"Atau…" Ia menempelkan dahinya dengannya. "Apakah sekarang… aku membuatmu bahagia?"

Erza mendongkak, melihat matanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pancaran kehangatan dan ketulusan alami dalam matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai tato bagian atasnya, lalu perlahan turun ke matanya, sebelum membelai pipinya. "Kau baru saja membuatku sangat bahagia, Jellal," jawabnya tersenyum tulus.

Keduanya tersenyum, dan melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di bola mata masing-masing. Seakan terhipnotis dengan itu, tanpa sadar mereka semakin mendekatkan wajah pasangannya, memperpendek jarak mereka, dan menyatukan perasaan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman suci.

Mereka tak menyadari berapa lama waktu berlalu, atau situasi apa yang sekarang mereka hadapi. Hanya ada saat ini. Biarlah mereka melupakan semua penderitaan mereka, biarlah mereka lupa masa lalu, biarlah mereka untuk sejenak berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, hanya saat ini… biarlah mereka merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Anggap itu… sebagai penghapus dosaku karena mendorongmu di pantai," ucap Jellal ketika ia melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

"Bukankah masih banyak dosa yang belum kau hapus, Jellal Fernandes…" balas Erza tersenyum menggoda.

Jellal menyerigai, "Aku akan menyicilnya setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu."

"Yah… aku terima, dengan senang hati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\\(0.O)/\\(^v^)/\\(-_-)/~~FIN~~\\(0.O)/\\(^v^)/\\(-_-)/**

Ouch, OOC-nyaaaaa! T-T

T-tapi… saya hanya ingin scene romantis dari mereka… hiks!

Scene romantis terakhir mereka ya, yang di pantai itu! Itu juga gagal… hiks!

Butuh lebih banyak romantis/ fluffy Jerza!


End file.
